


Jumping Head First

by jayhalstead



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 22:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayhalstead/pseuds/jayhalstead
Summary: William was elbow deep in soap filled water, scrubbing away at their dirty dishes. It was his turn that night with no complaints. Noora was damn lucky she had a man who picked up his slack. He was doing something so normal, yet, she couldn't take her eyes off of him once she sat down at the island.Noora could blame it on the house, the immense over joyed feeling filling her heart at every second, or how proud of them she was. He was the pieces of the puzzle that fit."Why are you staring at me?" William asked, never turning around. "Your eyes are starting to burn holes in the back of my head."A long time ago Noora said goodbye to the part inside of her that always held her back.or the time Noora proposes to William





	Jumping Head First

**Author's Note:**

  * For [followsrabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/followsrabbit/gifts).



> The marriage proposal that goes haywire, sort of.

The house seems quite bare at the moment. 

The walls are freshly painted different shades of grey. Accent colors fill the room with reds, beige's, and whites. William really had no choice in the matter when they decided to buy a house together. 

It's been ten years. It was time. 

Noora had made the conscious decision to take a small sabbatical from the magazine to get settled in. With William's hours at the firm, it only made sense. Excitement bubbling in the pit of her stomach every time she thought about the fact that she has a real home now.

That meant she made herself cozy in front of the television more than she intended. Constant marathons of Fixer Upper and Noora felt she could be the next Joanna Gaines. Living in the apartment with Eskild, she never put much thought into her room. Small decor like pillows, frames, and bedding were the only things that mattered. Once William had moved in back then it became less important than before. Trying desperately to find a spot for the bare minimum he had shipped from London was enough. They made it work until they were able to afford to live in their own apartment.

Nonetheless, she went as far as ordering subscriptions of multiple home magazines. Noora made sure he would get his say in the final decisions, but in all honesty, he'd let her have whatever she wanted.

She always got what she wanted despite William's stubborn attempts. Let her rephrase that - William's half ass attempts of putting up a fight but jumping head first instead.

"Everything is coming along quite nicely, right?" Noora asked while continuing to put the chicken into a Tupperware. 

"It is." William agreed. "It's a big relief not to have to worry anymore." 

Noora puts the rest of the leftovers in the refrigerator. Noora walks to the sink, stands up up on the tip of her toes, and gives William a passing kiss on the cheek, "With you by my side, anything seems possible." 

She wasn't lying to him. They've accomplished a lot together. One thing was true - he'd move heaven and hell for her.

They haven't planned a homecoming party yet but it's on the future agenda. Moving again was such a hassle, but she didn't mind it in the end. There was always going to be a part of her that liked to explore the world. To flee at any moments notice because she felt like she needed it to grow. If she felt like she needed to breathe again. No one would ever understand that part of her except William.

That belonged to them.

It was time they put down real roots.

William was elbow deep in soap filled water, scrubbing away at their dirty dishes. It was his turn that night with no complaints. Noora was damn lucky she had a man who picked up his slack. He was doing something so normal, yet, she couldn't take her eyes off of him once she sat down at the island. 

Noora could blame it on the house, the immense over joyed feeling filling her heart at every second, or how proud of them she was. He was the pieces of the puzzle that fit.

"Why are you staring at me?" William asked, never turning around. "Your eyes are starting to burn holes in the back of my head."

A long time ago Noora said goodbye to the part inside of her that always held her back.

"Marry me." It came out as a whim comment, but she was dead serious.

William turned the sink water off to dry his hands before facing her, "Feeling funny tonight, are you?"

How much clearer can she get? Noora shook her head,  "I'm completely serious, William." 

William's jaw drops slightly, taken aback by what she said, "Fucking hell."

He moves around the island to her, wrapping his strong arms around her. Skepticism still in his tone, "You want to marry me?" 

Noora tilts her chin up to look him in his awaiting gaze, "Why wouldn't I want to marry you?" Promise rings already adorn their fingers. In her eyes, that has always meant forever. He could get her a real engagement ring at a later time. "Don't be ridiculous."

Without a sound, William unravels himself from her and walks down the hallway into their master bedroom. Confusion and slight devastation wracks Noora's body and she's unable to move her feet. How was she supposed to read this when she had felt so confident minutes earlier?

A fire gets lit inside of her.

It's not often that Noora gets mad at William anymore. They've been together so long their only arguments consist of what's on the dinner menu that night, who gets control of the television, and who gets to be the big spoon. Trivial things that should not dictate the solidity of their relationship. 

Being a little on the irrational side after his display of behavior, Noora stalks down the hallway in Williams footsteps. "Excuse me, William, but what the fuck was that? I deserve an answer at least. A no would have been better than that childish-" She's cut off her from her rant when she sees whats in William's hand.

A small, square black velvet box.

The tiny pit of rage that was sitting tightly in her stomach drains away.  _Shit._

"You ruined my moment. I'm a man of tradition, Noora." William states while staring at the box as hard as she is. "But there has never been a day in our life together thats been normal. You've never allowed me to live to my full potential as a cliche. Your words, not mine." 

Noora stays silent in the doorway. A range of emotions flowing freely through her veins. 

William continues, "I do not regret a single moment spent with you. You have always been the best choice I have ever made." 

He moves closer to where she's standing until he's completely in front of her. He takes her hand in his and smiles so kind at her she could melt, "So as much as I appreciate your attempt at proposing, I'm taking it back and doing it right." 

He doesn't mention the fact that he had it all planned out. He'd take her back to the place they had their first date where it was only them and the city of lights below. He'd bring her hot chocolate that isn't actually hot just the way she likes it. He'd hold her close underneath a warm blanket because he knows she craves simple affection. He'd attempt to say all the right things for just that night because she deserves perfect. Nothing more, nothing less. Just the best version of themselves and a moment in her life that she'd be able to remember forever.

Earlier in the kitchen, he hadn't mean to sound skeptical. If this was going to be the moment, he absolutely needed to make sure this was real. 

Because the answer in his mind is always a  _yes._  

Noora can't help herself from saying, "You already know the answer." 

As if that was going to stop him.

William bent down on one knee and opened the box. Noora gasped at the right of her engagement ring. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever laid her eyes upon. It shined with such simplicity and elegance.  A white gold band with a medium, round diamond that sat in the middle. Noora always told him she never needed anything big and fancy. It wasn't her style and no diamond size would ever determine a love's worth. 

_He remembered._

William hadn't even started and Noora was already tearing up.

"I swear I have loved you since the moment you decided to rip me to shreds in the school yard. Not romantic by any means, but the impact of that day changed the course of my life.  You were a woman with imaginable strength, smartness, courage, realism much different from my own, and a heart so big that it was clear you had so much love to give. You still are that woman. You were everything I needed then and you are everything I need now. You have been my side through the best and worst of it. The kind of gratefulness I feel everyday waking up next to you is beyond words. You chose me and that alone can make me the happiest man for the rest of my life. Its only time that we choose each other with infinity." William spoke so eloquently that Noora was full on shedding tears. "I once said we would get married one day and you laughed. I saw the life we could have. I want to go to sleep next you every night and wake up with you every morning. I want you to be the mother to our future children. I want to be ninety with you and have matching rocking chairs." Noora squeezed William's hand as he got choked up at the last part. "So, Noora Amalie Saetre, will you do me the greatest honor and marry me?"

Noora was smiling so hard her face went numb,"Yes, I will marry you!" 

Taking the ring out of the box, William laughed a sigh of relief while slipping it onto Noora's ring finger. Once the ring was securely on, Noora swat William on his shoulder. "Don't ever scare me like that again especially when I am being serious about something so big."

William stood back up to his regular height, amusement sitting in place of his natural brooding state, "That's what you want to tell me after I pour my heart out to you?"

Noora laughed, shrugging her shoulders playfully, "Payback is a bitch."

Despite the teasing, he was looking at her with his warm brown eyes, a smile painted with content, and she knows she's the luckiest girl in the world. 

Reaching out to push the small piece of hair that hung in his face (permanently she swears), she spoke with such fondness, "I love you, William. I have never doubted that. My heart always belonged to you."

William's forehead dropped to rest against hers, fingers gliding slowly over her arms until they find their final resting place on her hips, "Say it again."

Noora kissed the tip of his nose, "I love you so much." She kissed his right cheek next. "I can't wait to spend my entire life with you." She moved to his left cheek to kiss now. "You were always my only choice." Noora's lips slid against him, soft and slow, "Mrs. Noora Magnusson has a great ring to it."

William damn near growled in response, "You have no idea what you do to me."

Noora smirked against his lips, "I'm delicious. Of course, I do." 

As Noora walked forward, William followed pursuit walking backwards until his legs his the edge of their bed. She gave him no warning until she laid him out flat upon it, her own legs straddling his hips. "If you don't remember, I'll be kind enough to remind you."

"Please do." 

Noora planned too for the rest of their life. 

_Infinity times infinity._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking your time out to read this. I hope it wasn't a complete failure.  
> Any/all feedback is welcome, xo.


End file.
